Cruel Fates
by Chibi Cupid
Summary: At the age of 18, Umi, Fuu and Hikaru are locked out of Cephiro. Unable to return for *at least* three years... F/F, H/L/E, U/...
1. Default Chapter

Hello, everybody.  
Well, to get started, let us start up on the facts. The beginning sounds angsty, but I hate angst with a passion, so no worries. Second, I am splicing the manga and show together, so that's why things are a little inconsistent, but the manga is prettier, so if you're a visual person, try seeing it like that, k? The format I am doing this is Hikaru POV, Cephiro people;(next chapter) Umi POV, Cephiro people; Fuu POV, Cephiro people... And an occasional interlude of evil people. Congrats, you are mostly omnipotent! Unless I get bored, and then screw it all, It'll be Fuu and Ferio all the way. What can I say, they're one of my couples!!  
Any ways, Please Review, I love feedback on my writing. Do I sound like I have a stick up my ass? A romance novel? An essay?   
Also, the knights aren't going to be prissy in this story(not that they usually are, but you know, actually saving themselves...   
Oh, and excuse the occasional swears, because I sometimes swear worse than a sailor, so, if you're offended by that kinda thing, you might wanna leave...  
  
Enjoy!  
  
This Disclaimer will serve for the rest of this story: I don't own Magic Knight Rayearth, Or any of the characters that appear in this story. They are copyright to Clamp and various other anime producing facilities. Thank You! 

  
  
  
  


I know we shouldn't come here so often. It isn't healthy. It hurts more each time. Constantly reopening an old wound. Picking at an old scab. But how can we not come? What if the gate opens again, and we miss it? I know I would never... Could never forgive myself if we lost our chance to go back home. Because that is what Cephiro is. Our home! It is where our hearts lay now. We've done so much for that world, and it has helped us so much. We live our lives on because we must, so that we can go back one day. That's why we go to Tokyo Tower once a month. At least. We know the workers by name now. After all, We came everyday for six months, then every second day, then every week... Our lives require us to work, so it can only be once a month now. All the time that can be spared. As third year university students, it's hard work for us. It has been three years since we were blocked from Cephiro. It feels like a dream sometimes. But we always know that it is real. 

I'm not sure who it's the hardest on... Sometimes I think it's Fuu, after all, she left not only a lover, like Umi and I, but also a child. And she and Ferio were already bonded, ready to live their lives together always. It seems so cruel that just as their life together was getting started, they were torn apart. Every time we come here she sits on a bench, and thinks. She won't let us see her cry, and she throws herself into her work viciously. But she smiles and pretends nothing is the matter now. Just staring off into space, it's hard to believe that the blonde girl could be a mother, much less the 'wife' of a prince. It was Fuu who got us into Tokyo University, who suggested we take courses that could help Cephiro when we get back. So I'm studying to be a Vetrinarian; Umi is doing cultural studies and Fuu is taking Business Management, Law, Programming, Engineering, and Biology. I told you she works too hard. 

But then there is Umi. Most of the times we come here, she paces and yells, in what she calls 'supreme bitch mode'. I think she thinks that if she yells loud enough, they'll let us back in. She blames herself for getting us locked out. She and Clef had this major fight, and they ended up breaking up, so she went to her parents house to cool down for a couple of days... and then me and Fuu went to visit her, and our parents... And after that... The road was closed. Nothing there. Umi took that to be her fault, because if she hadn't left, we wouldn't have come after her. It's just not right... It isn't her fault!!! 

And then on those days when I'm feeling really selfish and sad, I think that I am the worst off. I'm the pillar after all, even if I abolished it. I should be able to transport us back, no matter what. I wonder sometimes if I have failed my friends. And I miss Lantis and Eagle so so so much!!! If only... But we have tried everything we can think of. Everything. And when I turned nineteen my brothers put out a warrant on Lantis' and Eagle's heads... They heard us knights talking about our loves. But I know we'll get through this somehow! We always have and we always will! That's when a man who was behind us spoke. Ryuuzaki Umi, Huoiji Fuu, Shidou Hikaru? We turned. That's us I said. Who was this guy? I am Izumo Saka, the head of Ganyo productions. We are currently researching successful woman under twenty five, and when we asked at the university, your names' kept popping up! Even better, we heard you were best friends! I can't offer you an official proposal as of yet, but if you would come by my office sometime? Here's my card... He handed each of us a white rectangle that I assumed was his business card. I couldn't have cared less. It was Fuu who took charge. I'm sorry Izumo-san, but my friends and I are much too busy currently to take part in your study. Thank you very much for the offer, however. He shrugged. If you decide otherwise, please give me a call. 

Umi nodded lightly, then, together, we left Tokyo tower, and headed towards the penthouse that we shared near Tokyo University. Umi muttered lightly I wish they would ask us to do something that didn't objectify women. I asked. What was Umi talking about? Ganyo productions is a company that specialises in modeling, and... She sighed even deeper Hardcore porn... I gasped! Umi had told me about that stuff a couple years ago... I glanced over at Fuu and she was blushing angrily. They probably wanted to have something like 'Uptight University Student is dirtied by bad biker boyfriend!' Well, I for one, think that some things are okay, but not that! Especially not with me! 'successful woman under twenty five' my ass! Who would give our names? Definitely not the actual university... I know. Fuu interrupted. It's probably another joke being played on us by the Osamu... They are pushing it... The Osamu are a group of three popular malicious girls who seem to have taken it into their heads that Fuu is the devil or something. They have been trying to make her life miserable since we first got into University. I say trying because the rest of the campus likes Fuu, and usually nips it in the bud. The N.I.P.S., or Nerds in Progress Say... (A/N just a little joke on Jenglish... Oh, and no insult to those who consider themselves nerds, etc...) are the ones who torment Umi, because she isn't smart enough, or so they say!! And then there is Banryuu's gang. They're the ones after me. Any of them could have done it... But I wish that none of them had... ****************************************************************************** 

The large stack of papers that covered the desk were almost a meter high. Only a small section had been cleared enough to write. The young man who was hunched behind the desk stared blankly at the contract before him. He slowly grabbed the quill pen, and signed his name, then put the paper on the 'going out' pile. 

Who would've known that a proposition for a road through the forest of silence could be so boring! He muttered. And who would've guessed that Prince Ferio would actually work! Came a voice from behind the man. he yelped, and jumped almost higher than the papers. He landed on his feet with feline grace, then turned to face the speaker. He said with a glare in his golden eyes, eyeing the taller boy with distaste. How many times have I gotta tell ya bout sneaking up on me! Ascot grinned. It's not my fault that you've lost your reflexes in your old age! Ferio raised an eyebrow. Old age? Well, I guess twenty one is rather old compared to a little twerp (A/N- Must not swear. MUST... NOT... SWEAR...) like you. So didya come here to make fun of your poor captive prince who has lost his skills stuck in this Jungle of Paperwork? Or do you actually have something to do? 

Ascot grinned happily and produced a mound of paperwork. Clef said that these papers were of utmost importance. He asks that you finish them by tomorrow, so that they may be sent away to the appropriate places... The green haired prince groaned. They're all of utmost importance... Can't we hire people to do this or something? I swear Clef is punishing me for not caring about this stuff when I was a kid! Ascot shrugged. Ferio nimbly stepped towards his chair. Well, I gotta get back to work. See ya when I escape! Ascot called. Clef needs to see us in the throne room. He wants you to bring your kid with you! See, you've been slaving away for three years at being a responsible leader and Prince. Apparently, he's got a surprise for ya. All of us actually. Well, see ya! Bye! And Ascot was gone. Ferio frowned. I wonder what's up with that? He grabbed his cloak and set off towards the nursery.

  
******************************************************************************  
Black hair billowed from the tall beautiful older woman, rising and falling in the wind. A black dress fell to her ankles, and a blood red cape hung from her shoulders. She whispered quietly. Soon, the earth will be mine... and she laughed evilly. A small head poked out of a window on her right. Shisami... The boss wanted me to ask if you were done being melodramic so that we can get on with the plan? She turned her glare on the young animal. Yes, Koroni, I am done. Okay, So, Um... Is it original enough? Should I continue?? I appreciate all comments. 


	2. chapter 2

Okay, bad grammar, bad html and this chapter still isn't done. The reason I'm posting it? obbssessively happy people like myself need some happy fluff where Fuu and Ferio are all good and happy together. Maybe I'm a tad pschotically obbsessed but can't people just acknowledge that they were MEANT TO BE TOGETHER?????!!!!!! Ahem, I am calm. 

Warning: Clef fans, I am kind of mean to him here. Supposedly, I have yet to decide whom Umi will end up with, but really, I do know. Not to say that wonÕt change. Just... Well, lets just say if you are a violently obsessive Umi and Clef fan, this is probably not the story for you. Or this part isnÕt. But, I think IÕll leave it up to my readers. Who do you want to end up with Umi? Ascot or Clef? I really donÕt mind either. (If you really want one, do it quickly, because the actual togetherness thing is 

And for you Eagle x Hikaru fans, ItÕs Eagle/Lantis/Hikaru. That means threesome. To quote my none anime loving friend when she read the manga Eagle is obviously in love with Lantis. And Lantis with Eagle. But they seem to like Hikaru a lot too... She possesses a very accurate Gaydar too, so E/L/H it is. 

And it is obviously F/F. I'll try to restrain myself with the whole obsessive fluff thing, because I am a SAP, so it's not good (i.e pointless, and that bugs me). 

Oh, and the whole sexual refrences thing... Well, I'm Canadian and sex doesn't have a lot of stigma attached to it. It's just a body function, right? So, if you feel uncomfortable with overt sexual references, this probably isn't the fic for you. 

The teacher droned on at the front front of class, yapping about some useless piece of knowledge he had gained when he went to the Galapagos islands. I was trying to pay attention, I really was, but **no**... He just had to be one of those annoying people whose main concern is themselves. 

Which is why I was currently off in a daydream of a fabulous fencing tournament, set in Cephiro, _of course_. I quickly dodged my opponent's swipe, and hit him on the heart, winning the tournament. Joyously, I curtsied to the crowd, which was berating me with a loud rendition of Umi! Umi! Ya gotta love a crowd. I made Clef appear, and, in that daydreaming chibi style, watched as he dropped into a pit of molten lava. No... That was too cruel... I did still love the guy, but I _do_ hold grudges. Particularly in this case. 

Hmmm... Molten lava wasn't working so... Well, Clef is afraid of caterpillars. Don't ask, he's a weirdo 750 year old who looks like he's ten. Of course he would be afraid of caterpillars. Crazy deranged monsters... NO FEAR! But caterpillars, there's a _psycho__ thing... So I imagined him getting eaten by caterpillars... _

... Wait, that was supposed to be in my head. Shit! Stupid evil laughter... The teacher turned to me, his nostrils flaring. Ryuuzaki-san, perhaps you can explain why my mother getting lost in a cave is so funny? It certainly wasn't for me! Okay, I covered annoying, but apparently not mama's boy. Not that there's anything wrong with that, just... Oh, who cares! 

Of course, that was when I heard snickering from behind me. I turned to look at the culprit, and saw a short, pale blonde haired boy, with skin so white he could have been a vampire. He had huge wire rimmed glasses which perched precariously on his nose. From the side of his head descended a small white rat tail. Ishii Koyosuki, the leader of N.I.P.S. met my eyes head on. Sensei, I think that Ryuuzaki-san is too challenged by the material you are providing for us. Perhaps some sort of discipline towards her conduct is necessary? The boy with no fashion sense grinned maliciously. You would think that he could at least afford a nice shirt, but no... He seems to equate being smart with being small, short and relatively ugly. I know as a fact that this isn't true, because I know I'm gorgeous, and I could beat him hands done when it comes to being clever. And Fuu's good looking too, and she could whoop his ass from here to Autozam in a battle of wits. 

So I shot my patented bitch glare towards him, muttered so only he could hear, then smiled beautifully towards our teacher. Sensei, I must point out the fact that I wasn't laughing at you, or your mother. I was simply thinking about a small bird that lives there. I have one at home you see. It does weird things... So I laughed... I'm sorry. Okay, not the best excuse in the world, but it works. The teacher smiled at me. It's all right, for today... And I knew it would be. Until I got accused of plagiarism or something from that little bastard of a nerd, that is. When class was finally over, I couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief. 

Hey, I may be naturally aggressive, and wonderfully so, but somehow getting into a fight with either a teacher or a boy determined to get me in trouble in his own nerdy way, was not in my pile of 'things to do...' 

And hey, I had psychology next. I simply adore psychology, the way you learn why people do things *cough* like cheating on me with Presea *cough*. Oh damn, did I just give away what Clef did to me? Whoops... You see, apparently it's just fine by cephiran rules to go fuck someone else. And tell them you love them. If I had of known that, I would have forsaken choosing and taken both Clef _and_ Ascot. But no, Clef told me in the beginning, 'choose one'. So I chose Clef, who, despite the fact that he looked young, was quite experienced. Oh, and then there was the fact that I was madly in love with him. But never mind that. 

So after all that, all his poems and prose and LOVE, for three years, he goes for Presea. Not that I blame her or anything, particularly because in the sack he assumes a slightly older form so as to not make the woman who he's with stop because the fact that it's like pedophilia. Still, why couldn't he have stuck with the whole 'I'll only love you forever' deal, like Fuu and Ferio have. Hell, those two had it, probably still have it, _bad_. Or Hikaru and Lantis and Eagle, who, if you asked one to pick between the others in any way (including sexually), you could not get an answer. And truly, while I don't want to know about their kinky sexcapades, they've already said how much they love each other, and want to remain together forever. 

Lantis asked them both to marry him, and then Hikaru asked Eagle to marry her, {A/N- I fully acknowledge the fact that in the manga, Lantis didn't even know what marriage was. But, I figure Hikaru told him, and probably Eagle, so he would've done that.}and they all said yes, and were planning to get married before Clef had a 'talk' with me, about relationships on Cephiro. The fighting had been going on since we started, but it had never seemed to matter that much, we could always make it up to each other. Except that time. I mean, he demanded monogamy from me, when he couldn't sustain it himself? And then he told me he loved me. As though cheating on me wasn't enough, he told me he loved me. I had to get out. After all, Clef was the most powerful magician in the country. So I went to talk to my parents for a while. A month or so. 

And Fuu and Hikaru came to comfort me, and then to reassure their parents that they were alive. Fuu didn't bring her kid because it was just for a day or so. Then the gate closed. Tightly shut. Gone. And so we were ungracefully kicked out of Cephiro. Well... Maybe kicked out. It's hard to tell. 

Hey! Umi! The masculine voice called out from behind me. I turned and flashed him a giant smile. The boy who was there was most definitely NOT from N.I.P.S. Dark brown hair, red eyes, a distinctly chiseled face, muscular, with the best arms you will ever see. His tanned body came from the large amounts of time he spent on the baseball field. He was HOT! And, well, me and Clef might get back together one day, but until then, I think I'll meet him halfway, and have a wonderfully promiscuous life. This IS college after all. 

I was wondering whether you would like to go out with me for drinks tonight? The guy asked. I raised an eyebrow. And why would I want to do that? I don't even know your name. The guy looked momentarily shocked, then realized I was teasing. Well, Babe, the name's Yamato. And you'd want to because I am one of the most wanted bachelors on Campus. And, I'd definitely show you a good time. He wriggled his eyebrows suggestively. Well, I do like guys with egos, so... Alright. You show me a good time. Pick me up at eight. I flashed him a seductive grin then turned back to the lesson. 

As it was, today, Cephiro was bright and sunny. The light poured through the large windows in the gigantic hall, brightening everything but the one man dressed all in black. By earth standards, he would be considered huge. His ear length locks sat disheveled on his head, his eyes the colour of Cephiro's sky. His body was shielded by the large black cloak he wore no matter what. Seriousness seemed to coat him, like a large, quiet, deadly hulk of human. {a/n Cephirans are human, aren't they?} Somewhere from behind him, though, the shuffling of small feet on the marble sounded. 

He turned abruptly, and was surprised as a small girl ran towards him, attaching herself to his leg, or rather calf, as she reached up barely to his knee. Uncle Lantis! She cried in child's delight. Mint green curls descended to her ears, and she had creamy white skin and golden green eyes. She was clad in a small red jumper, a duck on the pocket in the front. He glanced towards both ends of the hall, carefully, and seeing no one, picked the girl up and threw her lightly into the air, his face breaking into a smile. She giggled happily. And how are you, little one? She planted a sweet kiss on one cheek, and cuddled to his neck. 

Daddy says Uncle Clef's got a surprise. Do you think it will be Mommy? Her words weren't the clearest, as young children's usually are, but still, his smile seemed to wane as he glanced into her golden green eyes. Not noticing, the child continued on. Why are you back? Huh? Is Uncle Eagle here too? Are you going to... She paused, making a face, KISS again? Daddy says that sometimes, when people kiss they make babies. Are you going to have a baby? How come babies get older? Did I have to kiss someone to get older? Will I have to kiss someone? Did Geo bring candy again? I like candy. I think I could eat as much as he could. Do you like candy? Do you like that yucky stuff that Zazu drinks? Do you think that maybe the surprise is like one of Uncle Ascot's friends? I'd like a friend like that. 

She paused for breath, not noticing Lantis's amused stare. He wondered when she had learned to talk so much, and if she could keep track of her thoughts at all. Then again, considering who's daughter she was, he wasn't quite as disbelieving as he could have been. Hold on there, Kiddo. He grinned. She stared up at him expectantly. Yes, your Uncle Eagle came with me. We're all here for the surprise. He tickled her. Now we'll just wait for your dad to show up so he doesn't have a fit, and then I'll race you to the throne room. Giggles broke out from the girl. Soft laughter rang out from behind him as the small child's father walked quietly down the hall. You're back? The man queried. Lantis nodded. Clef called us here. The man's eyebrows shot up. 

heheheh.... I made Lantis fatherly... And he likes little kids... 


	3. second chapter cont

I am very very lazy...   
However, here is the second part of the second chapter. Yes, I know it's short. But I'm tired! Explanations forthcoming, or   
email me @ makeumolbilus@hotmail.com Chi   
  
  
  
  


Clef stared meaningfully at the small crowd. Them who were the ruling force of Cephiro, the friends who would support all bids for peace. Caldina and LaFarga stood hand in hand, a smile on their faces. Lantis had his arm around Eagle, and Geo and Zazu watched their recovered (but still weak) commander apprehensively. Ascot stood behind them, a small distance from Aska and San Yung. And Ferio and his young daughter (who was currently explaining to Aska how she had beaten Lantis in the earlier race) were standing hand in hand. Primera fluttered about anxiously while demanding to know what was going on. It was almost like a zoo, Clef thought, as he glanced behind him to nod slightly to Presea, who cleared her throat. The small commotion stopped. Clef took a step forward. 

I have promised you a surprise. It was so much easier to just get to the point. Everyone nodded. I am sure you are all eager to find out why it was necessary for me to call each and every one of you here today. Well, I am pleased to announce the return of our most beloved Creator Mokona. 

A flurry of white feathers heralded the arrival of the white marshmallow/bunny creature. There were a few stifled gasps, a giggle or two, Presea twitching and a That's all?! coming from the direction of a certain prince of cephiro, who coughed a second later, rather embarrassed. 

The Creator laughed heartily, a deep voice that did not quite match his appearance. *No, young Ferio, I am not your surprise.* 

This drew excited gasps from the crowd, until once again the creators voice boomed through the room. *It seems that you have had a rather hard time without me* Again, the creators voice laughed. *I am afraid that perhaps I should not have left in such a rush. I had hoped that you would solve the Magic Knights' inability to return. However, in light of recent events, I have changed my mind.* 

From the back Ascot timidly spoke up. Uh, Creator, Sir... What do you mean recent events? A loud sigh issued from the tiny creature. *Simply put, I will not tell you. It is the domain of humans to fix their problems, and I will not be involved.* Mokona paused for a second. That was all it took for Lantis, abandoning his place by Eagle, to come snarling over, his sword placed at the small being's throat. You mock us our inability to change what we have tried so hard too? You come to remind us what we have lost? He glanced around, looking for support, and only Eagle met his eyes and nodded. You say you will not fix our problems. What reason have you come other than to reopen old wounds? 

Mokona's voice was calm when it replied. *Easy, Kailu. Though you doubt it, I am indeed here for your aid. It has long been so that them from the other worlds may pass through the road, but you may not pass to theirs. The Magic Knights have been unable to return because their side is cut off.* 

Eagle sighed placidly. Yes, we've already got all that. If this is just going to be an info session, can I leave? Huh Clef? The guru in question turned cold blue eyes on Eagle. No. This is not just an informative period. If you will just stop and listen, you might hear something worthwhile. Suspicious eyes turned on Clef. Obviously he knew something he wasn't telling. 

*Thank You, Guru. I do believe many of you have studied Earth customs with the Magic Knights. I wonder, though, if it will be enough to function normally in that world?* A few of them, mostly those closest to the knights, nodded their heads in confirmation. 

*The world of the Magic Knights is very different than that of Cephiro. A Cephiran who went there would have to prove that they could live there in peace, without destroying the fragile mindset that pervades. They would have to go through a probationary period, similar to that of the Magic Knights, and, because they are known to some there, that would require both disguising themselves and to be unable to reveal their true identities. It would mean, that, until they have either proved their worth by being both recognized and doing something valid and worthwhile for Earth, or help it unselfishly, they would be unable to return home. And should they fail, it would mean death. And even then, should the portal not be opened on the Magic Knights' side, they would be stranded. Successfully, however, they would earn the right to travel between the worlds.* 

Mokona glanced at those for whom the information would mean the most. Ferio was biting his lip, deep in thought, though his eyes were fixed firmly on Mokona, waiting to hear what came next. Lantis, having put the sword down a while before, was glaring suspiciously. Eagle was smiling apprehensively, his thoughts undoubtedly considering what Mokona had said. Ascot was blushing, an almost blank look in his eyes as he reflected on seeing a certain blue haired knight. Clef, already familiar with what was happening, stared at The Creator before nodding his head. 

*I would like to offer-* Ferio broke in firmly. I'll go.. Mokona nodded, expecting this from him. *We will speak of the details later, prince. Now, if I will be allowed to finish, I would like to offer each of you the chance to take this trip to the Magic Knights' world. There is... Something there, and it would enable you to retrieve the knights as well.* 

The majority of the gathering sat in awkwardly contemplative silence. Eagle and Lantis nodded carefully, having weighed the risks. We'll go. The lovers exclaimed simultaneously. The others, mostly unaware or unwilling to risk their lives in this wondrous place when the knights were obviously alive and well, declined. All but Ascot, who remained silent and contemplative, neither agreeing or disagreeing. Clef calmly dismissed the others, then grimly turned to those who had accepted or not refused. Ferio gave his daughter to Tatra, trusting her the most out of the rest of the (slightly psychotic) females of the group. Mokona burst into a silly smile. . 

Clef paused slightly. You're all sure about this? Ferio rolled his eyes in a long suffering manner, of course he was sure! Lantis and Eagle nodded more demurely, not having the prince's slight flair for the dramatic. I expect you will be leaving as soon as possible then. A sigh, and Clef continued. We will have earth style clothes made up for you. I am afraid you will have to leave your weapons behind. And... Ferio? I think it would be best if you left the child behind. No one is begrudging you this chance to go after Fuu, but... You have been a great source of comfort to the Cephiran people, being of Emeraude's bloodline as you are. If you can't stay here, then the child should, at least. She will be raised as well as possible until you return. 

One of Ferio's eyebrows twitched angrily. You mean IF I return. I lose Taro's mother to a stupid mistake in portals to other worlds, and then you want me to leave her behind because she's part of Emeraude's bloodline? Hell, Emeraude wasn't even the last pillar! Hikaru was. And I'm not gonna have Fuu beat my ass [At this the people who knew Fuu well snickered at the possibility of her beating anyone's ass, much less Ferio's.] because I came to visit her and didn't bring our kid! I already lost the love of my life and you want me to leave my kid behind because of some misguided fools who think having someone from a pillar's bloodline is somehow the same as having a goddamned pillar! My kid is going with me! There was silence. 

Eagle whispered at last, leaning near Lantis. I bet this is years of repression, all built up. Lantis shot his brown eyed lover a withering glance. Well, what do you propose to do then, Ferio? Clef demanded. The green haired boy smirked. Easy. I'll just tell the misguided fools exactly what I'm going to do. No way in Autozam [ Eagle muttered.] that they're gonna deny me going after Fuu. Or taking my kid with me. After all, we're of Emeraude's blood. And the one thing that my oneechan has made right, is that no one's gonna complain about any romantic relationship. They'll probably even applaud! Ah! I get it. You're going to risk your child's life because of this whim of yours. Unless you expect a three year old to save Earth single-handedly. Clef smiled at his triumphant logic. Lantis carefully took hold of the prince to make sure he didn't attempt to murder the most powerful man in Cephiro (even if he looked like a ten year old). 

*Ah... About the child having to prove herself... She is already valid. Because her parentage is from both worlds, she needn't worry about that.* Mokona said this almost hesitantly, as though some deeply imbedded fear at crossing the Guru (Re: Presea) still remained. 

Ferio stopped struggling and grinned. . Clef paused, mindful of the boy's overprotectiveness of his only child and reminder of the girl he loved. And who do you expect to rule, then? Ferio blinked his gold eyes. You! You do so much anyways, and hell, you've gotta be at least as respected as err... my bloodline. And he smiled his oh so charming smile. Clef glared at the prince, wondering when and how the little brat whom he had looked after had grown to be such an annoying adult. Considering Clef had practically raised the green haired kid, he had thought he would get a little more respect. 

And what makes you think I'm not coming with you to Earth? Ferio shrugged. You're not, are you?. Clef paused. No, I'm not. The group nodded understandingly and even Ferio's smug smile was wiped off his face. Clef... I... didn't mean to... remind... you of that. Clef shook his head sadly. What's done is done. I... made a choice I suppose.   
  


The large podium was in front of the great green fields of the castle, and as usual, was crowded with people eager to hear the speeches that were to be delivered. Explanations were required, and the rulers of Cephiro had decided it would be best if the people knew what was happening. Ferio stood fidgeting in the background, waiting as impatiently as his daughter, both of which were eager to see the place known as Earth. Ascot laughed softly at the chafing of his friend. 

It was Clef who announced the happenings of the elite of Cephiro. And Clef who announced that their Prince and Kailu might never return. And that the President of Autozam's soon would be going with them. 

Each man made a short speech, Ferio's being the longest. Yes, he would take the 'heir' with him. No, he didn't know if they would ever return. But he did hope that Cephiro would continue to prosper under Clef's directives. Oh, and they were leaving right after this was done. 

*** 

Emm... So tired...  
I hate having a social life. I would much rather sit and read fanfics.   
I'm such a geek. I love it.  


Anyways, I got an idea for a new fic, and I'm not exactly sure how it would go over. See, I've always had this irrational desire to mix and match the majority of the Rayearth characters, and I finally figured out one that would work really well. 

The basic summary is:   
When Eagle Vision is dumped by his girlfriend, he has to figure the best way to save face. Taking a bet from one of his friends, he has to make Fuu Houiji into the prom queen, thus proving his popularity. Too bad he didn't add Fuu's best friends, whom he falls in love with, his exgirlfriends vindictive nature and a new transfer student into the mix. 

The couples would be:  
F/F (of course! I can't mix and match with them!!), E/H/U, L/C/A, P/P, T/G/T/Z and a couple more.  
So, that's yaoi, yuri, and some threesomes! Anyways, I'm just trying to get a feel for if I would die a firey death or anything. Or if would be accepted graciously. (Try and guess by the letters! I'm hiding a couple or so as well!) 


End file.
